The Real Bella
by Purple-Rose98
Summary: Bella has a dark past . And now it is revealed. How will The Cullens react to learning that the girl they knew and loved is so powerful that she could take out the Volturi. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I could only hope that they would still love me. But I think that's too much to ask. Especially after being deceived for two years. But if I had told them they would have been killed. And I would have been lost. Again. But like I said I couldn't keep my past a secret forever. Mine is a past that demands to be heard. Even now I can hear their angry yells and shouts. But _he_ remains silent.

My past is a dark one. But as their yells die down, I am able to tell my story. I am Isabella Marie Renolldi, and I am a witch. Not your Harry Potter witch, but a real one. And I am the most powerful witch of this millennia.

Short I know.

R&R

Purple-Rose98


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Bella

Bella POV

My past was supposed to stay in the past. Unfortunately, it didn't. But I'll get to that later. Let me start from the beginning.

Edward POV

It was a normal day at the Cullen house, or as normal as day in a house of vampires can be. Emmett, Jasper, and I were waiting for Rose and Alice to finish getting ready. We were headed to Bella's for movie night.

"Hurry up," I said impatiently.

"We're coming, gosh," replied Alice as her and Rose descended the stairs. We got in my car and the yelling started. It was about which movie we would watch at Bella's, but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I would finally see my love today. We pulled into the driveway and Em was the first out, excited to see his baby sister.

_Yay! Movie night with Bells._ I read from his thoughts.

I raced after him just as excited. Too excited to notice Alice telling us to stop. As we entered the house I noticed three heartbeats instead of the one I was accustomed to.

"Wait, Em," I said but it was too late he had already rammed straight into the living room. Bella looked fear evident in her eyes but fear of what I couldn't tell, but my attention was soon turned to the other people in the room. They were both old and held themselves with a stature of women who held great importance. One was tall and lean with a menacing look in her eye. The other was short and stodgy, but looked like a grandmother who has worked all her life and still had time for her loved ones. The two women were staring at us with different looks in their eyes. The tall one looked as if she if we were ants and she wanted to smash us at of existence and her thoughts confirmed this. The short was just curious of us and our relationship with Bella. Her thoughts had a motherly feel to them that reminded me of Esme. The tall one turned to Bella, who had not made a single movement until now, and said in gentle but raspy voice:

"Won't you introduce us to your _friends, _Isabella?"

Bella didn't try to conceal the anger in her voice as she replied, "No I will not, Madame Koeri."

Madame Koeri simply smiled, stood, and began to walk toward Emmett, who was just shocked and confused as the others who had by now joined us. Once she had gotten to him she raised her hand, and said in a sickly sweet voice "Hello, I am Madame Koeri and this is my Sister in Arms, Madame Kasumi. We are old friends of the young Isabella." Em stood for a second star struck before he rose to shake hers, but before their hands could touch Bella had grabbed Madame Koeri's hand and forced it to her side. She insulted by the action but one look at Bella and she resumed her seat. Bella then turned her glare to us and said, "Give us a moment you guys. We have things to discuss." Then Madame Kasumi spoke for the first time "Actually Bella dear, we have a plane to catch. But I do hope you consider our offer…" Madame Koeri finished the statement "Otherwise we would have to return," giving Bella a pointed look. They then grabbed their cloaks and left. Bella walked to the window and watched them leave, barely breathing, and once she was certain they were gone, she turned to us and said, "Well now that that's over what movie do you want to watch?"

We looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Rose, of course was the first one to speak.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb. Who were those two women?"

"Old family friends. Now, can we drop this?"

"No, you're not telling us something." By now their voices had escalated.

"Drop it, Rose!"

"Not until you tell the truth!" They were standing toe to toe, when Emmett asked, "What is a Sister in Arms?"

Rose looked at Bella expectantly, but she was looking at me.

"Do you really want to know?"

I answered truthfully, "Yes."

"Then I'll start from the beginning."

**Cliff hanger. Gotta keep you interested. Next chapter posted soon.**

**R&R**

_**Purple-Rose98**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

EPOV

Bella walked over to the couch and we all followed. When everyone was seated we looked at her, waiting for her to tell her story. Soon she began.

"I was born Isabella Marie Renolldi. I was also born a witch." Outcries could be heard down the street, but I stayed silent.

"Witches don't exist!" cried Rose.

"If you don't want to hear my story then by all means, leave. Otherwise sit down and listen, and if and only if none of you interrupt me, I will prove to you that witches do exist." Everyone was silent once more.

"My family consists of very many witches and warlocks dating back to ancient Egypt. When I turned 10, my mother sent me to The Institution, a school where young witches and warlocks can learn to strengthen our powers. There is where I met my Sister in Arms, Amber. A Sister in Arms is someone who helps when you need them, whose saved you more times than you can count, and your best friend. And in my case my mentor. Amber taught me everything I know, how to control my powers, how to fight without your powers and how to hold my liquor. She was also the one who helped me escape."

"Escape what?"

"The Council, the Institution, my family. Take your pick. I mostly just wanted to see what life was like in the human world. It's forbidden to go out in the human world unless sent on a mission. It's been that way since the Salem Witch Trials."

Alice asked, "How did Amber help you escape?"

"We staged a fight, made it looked like I lost, and as punishment I was sent to the human world for 70 years."

There were cries of protest. Rosalie's was of course the loudest.

"Are we supposed to believe that you over 70 years old."

"You don't have to, but it would be nice."

Before Rose could retaliate, I said "Prove it. Prove that you're a witch."

"How?"

Em jumped in, "Do something witchy. Like oooh fly on a broom."

Bella laughed, "Broom flying is for lower witches who can't teleport."

Suddenly she was on the other side of the room. "Surprise."

"How did you do that?"

"I told you I can teleport. Now do you believe me?"

And we did. All we had to was figure out to explain this to Carlisle and Esme.

_Two weeks later_


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Bella

BPOV

It was a normal day at the Cullen house. Edward and I were watching a movie with Emmett and Jasper while Rose and Alice went shopping, thankfully without me. Suddenly, Alice came rushing practically sobbing.

"I can't see. Nothing, everything just went blank." Jasper ran to her and put his arms around her.

"Alice, darling, what happened?"

"I was looking into the future for the next fashion trend, when right in the middle of the vision, everything went blank. What if my visions are just gone?"

"Alice."

"What if I can never see again?"

"Alice…"

"What if I…"

"ALICE!"

"Yes?"

"You need to calm down, everything's going to be alright," I say.

"Calm down. CALM CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM, I MAY NEVER SEE AGAIN AND YOU WANTME TO BE… BELLA!"

"Yes," I replied a little frightened by the look on her face.

"You can fix me, with your magic."

"I can?"

"Yes, Bella, you can. Now fix me, please."

"Alice, I not sure I can. I haven't used my power in 60 years. Not only would I be rusty but trying to attempt a healing with no idea of the cause of your loss of vision could be potentially fatal to you."

"Well don't you have any friends that could it?"

"Well I suppose I could ask Amber to do it. I have been meaning to visit… alright I'll go and come back and let you know if she can do it."

"Shouldn't I go with you? I am, after all, the potential patient."

"Yea, Bells, we all want to meet your friend, "says Emmett.

"Not yet, you all can come when she heals Alice, but until then wait. Alright?"

There were 5 answering moans of agreement, as I walked out the house. I heard Edward call out "Be Careful", as I walked to my truck. When I opened the door, I heard rustling in the bushes. Could easily be a bunny or some other woodland creature. But as I drove to Seattle I couldn't help the sense of foreboding in the air. As a witch I was told to trust my instincts, and as one of the Elite I was told that paranoia is a mental disease that saves lives when you're out in the field. Tonight I knew I was being followed, the only question was, How long till they get tired of following?

**EPOV**

We're following Bella. I was unfortunately talked into this after my love left. Me, Alice Em, Jaz, and Rose, were tracking down Bella. They said they only wanted to see why they couldn't meet her friend now and that no one would give away our stalking. Because that's what this is, I'm stalking my fiancé, and I blame my siblings. Even though I know I want to know what Bella is hiding more than any of them. She stopped and turned towards us. She took one step closer to us and disappeared.

"What are you doing," asked Bella.

"Um…"

"Well see it's a long story"

"How did you get behind us?"

"Hi Bella"

Then she looked at me, anger all over her face.

"You were stalking me weren't you?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word…"

"Get in the car!"

"You can't talk to us like that." Rose exclaimed

"You…," Bella trailed off her face getting a little pale.

"What's wrong," I ask.

She says one word, and sends shivers up and down my spine.

"The Elite."

_Sorry it took so long to post. I'll try to post often. R&R Purple-Rose98_


End file.
